Is this Love?
by SoulEaterlover93
Summary: When Kid needs to find a date to the dance he goes to Liz and Patti for help asking her! KidxTsubaki
1. Chapter 1: He had to

Chapter 1: He had to

He had to ask someone. As the son of lord he couldn't possibly go to the dance by himself, it would be a disgrace to his honorable father's reputation. Patti was going with Black*Star and Liz with Soul so he couldn't go with his weapons. His only other options were Tsubaki and Maka. But he couldn't go with Maka, the two of them were extremely close and it would be way too awkward. That only left Tsubaki. While her regular attire was asymmetrical he would be able to look past that for the dance. And he wouldn't have mind going with her. He thought she was rather pretty but was always to busy making things symmetrical to worry about girls. But he realized he didn't know too much about the raven-haired weapon. Because of this he decided to take some initiative and ask her to hang out. Problem was, he didn't know how to ask a girl out so he went to the only persons he could think of.

One day him, Liz and Patti were hanging out in the living room watching a movie and talking when he decided to speak up.

"Hey um… Liz, Patti… you two are both girls right?" asked Kid awkwardly scratching his neck? The two girls just looked at him in disbelief.

"Kid if you're asking to see our tits the answer is no" said Liz sternly. Kid laughed at this realizing she was joking.

"No I mean… you two are girls that I can talk to right?" asked Kid looking away.

"Yeah Kiddo! What's up?" asked Patti realizing something was wrong? Kid blushed slightly and started to regret this decision.

"Well… um… how do I… um… ask out a girl?" asked Kid feeling awkward? Liz and Patti both looked at each other then back and him and giggled.

"Kiddo do you have a crush?" asked Patti teasingly? This caused Kid's blush to deepen slightly.

"N-no, it's jut that I needed someone for the dance and I wanted to go on a date before the dance to learn more about this person" said Kid looking down. Patti and Liz both cooed this.

"Aww Kiddo! That's so cute!"–"Kid has a crush! Kid has a crush!" sang Patti and Liz! Kid felt the blush deepen even more.

"S-shut up! Just answer the question" demanded Kid trying not to stutter from embarrassment.

"Only if you tell us who you're asking!" said Patti! Kid quickly shook his head since he knew the girls would've laughed at him.

"Sis get him!" shouted Liz! Then they both quickly got off the couch and jumped on him. Patti sat on his hands while Liz his stomach.

"Get off me! What are you going to do?" asked Kid panicked? Liz and Patti both smirked.

"If you don't tell us not only will we not tell you how, we will asymmetrically tie you to the flagpole outside the DWMA. Naked," said Liz devilishly. Kid's eyes grew wide when the picture of everyone seeing him asymmetrical and naked found its way into his head.

"You wouldn't dare," said Kid trying to call their bluffs. The smirks grew more evil and impish. Kid then realized they weren't bluffing.

"Patti get his shirt I will get his pants" said Liz. They both quickly launched into action! Liz quickly undid his belt and unzipped his pants revealing the black underwear below. While Patti quickly unbuttoned his white shirt and started taking it off.

"Tsubaki!" Kid quickly blurted out hoping they would stop.

"What about her?" asked Liz starting to pull down his pants?

"That's who I'm asking! Now please stop!" begged Kid starting to fidget! The girls stopped, got off they preceded to say how cute it was!

"Kid that's so adorable! And just ask her. It's Tsubaki, it's not like she is going to laugh in your face and say no. Which I don't think she will" said Liz trying to recompose herself.

"KID LIKES TSUBAKI! KID LIKES TSUBAKI! KID LIKES TSUBAKI! KI"-"Patti be quiet!" demand Kid placing his hand over her mouth. That is when Kid realized that he was standing in the middle of his living room, in front of a group of windows, in nothing but his underwear and a pair of socks. He blushed heavily and started putting his close back on. The girls skipped out of the room singing to themselves.


	2. Chapter 2: Date Night

Chapter 2: Date Night!

Two days went by and Kid still hadn't asked Tsubaki yet and now Liz and Patti were forcing him to. One day after school the two girls grabbed Kid and dragged him to Tsubaki and Black*Star's house.

"Knock" demanded Liz sternly. Nervously he knocked on the all blue door. Tsubaki opened it a couple seconds later.

"Hey guys what's up?" asked Tsubaki motioning them in? They declined the offer and continued.

"Kid would like to ask you a question" said Liz tightening the grip on Kid's collar. Tsubaki looked to Kid trying to hold back a blush. She had a crush on Kid ever since she first saw him. His golden yellow orbs always managed to capture Tsubaki's attention and whenever she looked at them she would get lost in his dreaminess.

"Um… well… I was wondering… do you um… want to get a coffee or something later" asked Kid nervously. Tsubaki could no longer hold it back and turned a bright shade of crimson.

"Uh, yeah sure" said Tsubaki smiling. When Tsubaki smiled Kid felt his chest tighten and his throat start to close.

"I'll pick you up in like a half an hour" said Kid trying to get out of the situation. Tsubaki nodded and closed the door. Once they were out of earshot Liz asked.

"What was that about Kid? Why didn't you take her now?" asked Liz? Kid knew he couldn't possibly explain the feeling of euphoria to Liz. It was a moment of pure ecstasy. He felt all the joy in the world flood his veins and his heart started beating fast.

"I just wanted to give her some time to get ready I know how girls take a long time to get ready" said Kid blushing. Both of the girls rolled their eyes.

"I saw the way you looked at her! You're in love with her!" shouted Patti! Kid became an unnatural shade of red.

"Oh my god! You are!" exclaimed Liz happily! Kid tried to register the feeling of love. As a reaper he didn't think he could ever feel like that but obviously he was wrong.

"I don't know, maybe, I'm not sure" said Kid unsurely.

"Well what did you feel when you looked at her?" asked Liz as they entered Gallows Mansion?

"When she smiled… I felt my chest tighten… and I felt really happy…" said Kid symmetrically sitting down on the couch. Liz just looked at him and smiled. She looked at him for a long while just smiling. Then finally she sat down next to him and hugged him despite the OCD freak out he was having.

_Knock! Knock!_

Kid knocked on the same blue door again. He had a perfectly symmetrical rose in his hand. But he remembered back to the date prep he got from Liz and Patti: "No symmetry". They made sure to stress this because they knew if they didn't he wouldn't stop ranting about it. After a couple minutes Black*Star finally opened the door.

"Oh hey Kid. Come on in. Tsubaki's still getting ready, because you know girls and their clothes" said Black*Star jokingly. Kid was confused, not by what he said but how he said it. He said it like a protective older brother trying to make small talk. Which confused him because he would never do anything to hurt a sweet girl like Tsubaki. Then Tsubaki came walking into the living room. She was wearing her regular attire but she took the star off to help Kid with his OCD.

"Y-you look so… sym-great" said Kid abruptly changing his choice of words. Tsubaki blushed at this and flashed him a happy smile.

"Thanks! Want to go?" asked Tsubaki pointing towards the door. Kid nodded and they started their way out the door when Black*Star suddenly grabbed Kid's forearm.

"You hurt her, then I will need Hearse to put your dead, asymmetrical body in ok? Ok" whispered Black*Star seriously. Kid just looked at him and left.

"Sorry about Black*Star he can be a bit over protective when I have a date" said Tsubaki feeling slightly embarrassed.

"It's ok! I can see why… I mean with a pretty and sweet girl like you guys probably try and take advantage of you a lot. Sorry my gender can suck sometimes" said Kid putting his hand on her shoulder. They both blushed when he did and he quickly took it off. There was a silent between the two as they walked. But finally, Kid spoke up.

"Hey Tsubaki… tell me about your past. Sorry if I am prying" said Kid smiling.

"Um… ok. I was born in Japan and I come from a family of powerful weapons. No expected me to inherit those powers instead of my brother. I moved here when I was 11 and well… that's it. I would ask about yours but I already know" said Tsubaki smiling. Finally they arrived at the coffee shop and the two teens walked in and got at table.

"What would you like?" asked Kid? Tsubaki was silent for a minute while she was thinking.

"A latte would be great" said Tsubaki. Kid nodded and walked up to get their coffees. When Kid went up to the counter he was surprised to find Soul working the counter.

"Oh hey Soul I didn't know you worked here" said Kid smiling.

"Yeah our rent was raised and we needed more money. This is so uncool. What do you what?" asked Soul?

"I need one latte and one small decaf" said Kid pulling out his money.

"Kid don't you think two coffees are a little much?" asked Soul chuckling slightly. Kid felt a light blush rising to his face realizing he was going to have to tell him.

"The second one is actually for… Tsubaki," said Kid his blush growing darker.

"Oh" said Soul smirking. Kid now looked like a tomato in ripping season. Eventually the coffee was made and he brought it back to the table. About a half hour later they had both finished their coffees and left. They actually both had a pretty good time and learned a lot about one another. Eventually they reached Tsubaki's house and Kid knew he had to ask her something.

"Um Tsubaki… can I… um… ask you something?" asked Kid as they walked up their porch steps. Tsubaki nodded and gave him that warm smile that always seemed to have a mysterious pain behind it. "Well… um… I was wondering… do you want to go to the dance on Friday with me?" asked Kid blushing? Tsubaki felt heat rise to cheeks and felt bliss run through her veins.

"Sure. See you later" said Tsubaki smiling. Then she kissed Kid on both cheeks and went inside. Kid stood out on their porch for a while before finally realizing what had happened. Eventually he left and walked back to Gallows Mansion. All the way he blithely smiled about what happened. Just as he opened the door he was grabbed and thrown on the couch!

"How did it go? Did you ask her? What did you say?" asked Liz and Patti rapidly.

"I enjoyed it. Yes I asked ad she did say yes. Now please get off me so because you're throwing off my symmetry" said Kid trying not to freak out. Patti and Liz both looked at each other and began jumping up and down excitedly!

"Awww Kid and Tsubaki sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" sang Liz and Patti! Kid just blushed and walked away.


End file.
